Beautiful Possession
by GuardianLadySkye
Summary: While walking home, Tsuzuki is knocked out. Guess who's there to take care of him when he wakes up? Oneshot TsuMur. M rating for sex and language. YAOI ALERT.


**I'm amazed at what good feedback I got for my previous yaoi! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ to all that reviewed…I appreciate the encouragement! Thanks to my dear beta, I am able to give you another one. Serious Tsuzuki/Muraki here…don't like, don't read. M rating is HIGHLY enforced here; much more so than last time. If you think you'll be uncomfortable reading hot boy/boy sex, then leave now. No criticism.**

**---------**

The clock's hands seemed to move at a snail's pace as Asato Tsuzuki filled out his paperwork. His hand ached and his brain seemed to have stopped working ages ago, but he kept at it. Leaving an assignment like this incomplete would surely earn him an angry lecture from Tatsumi, something he really did not need right now. Sighing and rubbing at his amethyst eyes, the Shinigami glanced at the clock once more.

_4:45._

Fifteen more minutes. It would feel like forever and a day, he knew. Resting his cheek in his palm, Tsuzuki cast a wayward glance to the empty desk beside him. Usually, his jade-eyed partner, Hisoka Kurosaki, would occupy the space, but today, he had called in sick, which was very unusual for the empath. Regardless of how he was feeling, Hisoka would always come to do his job, arriving early and staying late.

_He must really be feeling awful,_ Tsuzuki thought to himself as his eyelids drooped slightly, half-covering his deep violet orbs. He idly twirled his pen between long, delicate fingers as he unconsciously allowed his mind to wander.

_"Tsuzuki..."_

_The brunet's eyes immediately snapped open at the sound of a voice calling his name. The office he had been sitting in was no longer how he remembered it; it was now simply a sea of pink, sprinkled with white clouds. Blinking confusedly, the Shinigami looked around, searching for the source of the voice. His interest in his quest soon died, however, when Tsuzuki discovered something that surpassed anything he had ever dreamed of._

_An enormous slice of yellow cake sat before him, much bigger than any cake he had ever seen in his life. The man grew starry-eyed as he took in every delicious detail of the beautiful treat before him. The bread was fluffy, sponge-like; just the way he loved it. The frosting sat atop its crown, proud and deep brown, looking thick enough to smother in. 'Such a pleasant way to die,' Tsuzuki thought foolishly to himself. A single maraschino cherry was perched right in the center of the dessert, slick with sweet syrup. Tsuzuki barely prevented himself from drooling at the sight of the monstrous delicacy. _

_"I'm so happy!" he cried out as his eyes welled up with euphoric tears._

_"Tsuzuki!" the treat yelled at him. "Baka! Wake up! You're wasting time and money for this department!"_

"Do you hear me? Wake up, damn you!"

Tsuzuki's head shot up immediately, his paperwork sticking to his face momentarily before peeling off and falling limply onto his desk. The brunet's amethyst gaze cowered when it met the blazing, accusing glare of Tatsumi's ice-blue orbs.

"What the hell were you doing?"

Tsuzuki gulped.

"Ano..."

He could not find an answer. Not one that would be satisfactory to Tatsumi, anyway. Ashamed, the Shinigami lowered his gaze to his shoes.

"Gomen, Tatsumi-san," he mumbled, though he knew full well that it would make no difference.

"Just get your paperwork done so that you can waste your _own _time sleeping, not this department's!"

With that, Tatsumi turned and stalked off, shutting the door behind him with a little more force than was necessary. Indulging in a yawn he had barely been able to suppress, Tsuzuki gazed at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time:

_5:02._

Had he really been asleep that long? It seemed so unlikely, yet Tsuzuki paid it no heed as he hastened to finish his paperwork before Tatsumi came in to give him another irritated speech.

---

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuzuki was walking out of the doors of Ju-Oh-Cho, welcomed by the soft, cool breeze that so often accompanied the season of spring. A small smile graced his lips as Tsuzuki made his way past the cherry blossom trees. He loved the feeling of spring; the rebirth of the world, the cleansing of humans. In the deep colors of the setting sun, the landscape seemed even more spectacular. Cherry blossoms always captivated the brunet, and had it not been for the sun fully disappearing beyond the horizon, Tsuzuki could have easily stayed there for hours.

Taking a deep breath, the Shinigami continued his path down the sidewalk, drawing his trench coat slightly tighter around him. Spring nights could get chilly fast, so he picked up his pace, his mind set on visiting Hisoka. Surely the young man would not mind his company. Even through all of the icy stares and frequent insults, Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka was lonely, and his occasional presence was sure to cheer the teenager up. Although Tsuzuki could easily teleport to his partner's residence, he needed to stretch his legs after a long day of filling out paperwork. Besides, he rather enjoyed the cool temperature. Letting his smile widen, Tsuzuki turned a corner.

---

At only a block from Hisoka's place, Tsuzuki's speed had quickened considerably. A bitter wind had picked up, reminding the brunet of the year's past winter. Rubbing his hands together, Tsuzuki quickly crossed underneath the flickering light of a streetlamp. He was anticipating a hot cup of tea when he suddenly felt something slam into the side of his head. Stars exploded in front of his eyes as Tsuzuki felt his knees buckle.

"Oww..." he mumbled incoherently, his legs giving out underneath him.

As he fell, Tsuzuki thought he saw a flash of silver wink mockingly at him. After that, it was nothing but darkness.

---

Tsuzuki groggily opened his eyes, wincing against the throbbing pain in his head. He brought his hand up to his eyes to rub the bleariness from them.

Well, at least he tried to.

His movement was restricted. A pressure around his wrist told Tsuzuki that something had been tied to him. With a jolt of horror, he discovered that his hands had been bound with rope and tied to the metal posts of the queen-sized bed he was lying on. Upon further inspection, the brown-haired Shinigami found out that his ankles had received the same treatment. Terror coursing through him, his wide, panicky amethyst eyes darted down to scan his body. Somewhat to his relief, only his trench coat and shoes had disappeared.

A sudden clink of china caught his attention. Turning his head, Tsuzuki's stomach lurched violently when he saw that he was not alone. Sitting at the small table, sipping from a blue china cup, was Tsuzuki's most feared nemesis, Dr. Kazutaka Muraki.

---

"Good evening, Tsuzuki-san," murmured the doctor in his calm, deep voice. His usual smirk played at his thin lips as he surveyed Tsuzuki, sprawled out on the bed. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd come to."

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki growled, fighting against the ropes. "What am I doing here? What the hell is this?"

The platinum-haired man's sadistic smile simply grew wider at the brunet's inquiries. Through his haze of anger and fright, Tsuzuki noticed that the doctor was also missing his overcoat. Trying to stop the uncontrollable shaking of his hands, the violet-eyed man twisted his features into the darkest scowl he could muster.

"My goodness, must you always glare at me so violently?" asked Muraki delicately as he poured himself another cup of tea. "I'd just like to talk with you."

He then took a sip of the scalding liquid.

"For now, at least," he added rather unpleasantly, cocking his visible eyebrow somewhat suggestively.

_Nanikore?_ Tsuzuki thought desperately as he struggled against his restraints. "Quit fucking around, Muraki! Why the hell am I here?"

The cold smirk ever-present across his lips, Muraki set down his teacup and turned in his chair so that he was fully facing Tsuzuki. The Shinigami watched as the physician crossed his legs, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"I would like to think that you would have figured that out by now," came Muraki's cool voice, his hard, steel orb flashing behind his glasses. "But then again, you _are_ rather slow when it comes to these things, aren't you?"

His voice carried an undertone of fondness, something that Tsuzuki did not like hearing at all.

"What do you want?"

A shadow of surprise flitted across Muraki's face. Yet, it disappeared so quickly, Tsuzuki was not sure if he had seen it at all. A low chuckle gently shook the doctor's shoulders. His intense, relentless gaze was making the brunet squirm from discomfort.

"Have I not expressed my desires to you many times, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki's hands quivered even more when he saw the tall figure arise from the chair and cross the room to where he lay. The amethyst-eyed man cowered back in apprehension. He tried vainly to put as much space between himself and the deranged physician as possible, which, thanks to his bonds, was not much.

Climbing onto the bed, Muraki positioned himself above Tsuzuki, gazing deeply into the violet pools that he so loved.

"If you do not know by now, I suppose I shall simply have to tell you again," whispered the silver-haired man, before lowering his head so that his lips were nearly touching the smooth skin of Tsuzuki's ear.

"I want _you_, Tsuzuki-san. I want to possess your beautiful body. I want to make the deepest, darkest part of your soul visible."

Tsuzuki's whole body was trembling now. Muraki had the unpleasant ability of making him feel weak when they were at such a close proximity. The brunet turned his head away from the doctor, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Muraki's teeth nip at his jaw line. Tsuzuki pulled with all his might at his restraints, the muscles of his arms flexing. The stubborn ropes remained unyielding.

The platinum-haired man's lips retraced the path his teeth had marked seconds ago, pressing slow, wet kisses to the small pink marks.

"Mmm..." Muraki groaned, his mouth at Tsuzuki's ear once again. "The more you struggle, the greater my passion, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki had no choice but to admit defeat. His anger had dissolved into despair. Tears filled his eyes as he let out a quiet whisper: "Please don't do this to me."

"Ah, Tsuzuki-san..."

The doctor placed a lustful kiss on Tsuzuki's neck, taking his time, trying to make Tsuzuki writhe beneath him.

"I am not doing this to you. You are doing this to yourself. If you just give in..."

Lean fingers turned the Shinigami's head toward his assailant. Without missing a beat, Muraki pressed his lips to the vulnerable ones less than an inch from him. Once he had pushed his tongue past the unresisting teeth, the physician proceeded to caress and touch every part of Tsuzuki's moist, warm mouth. With the grace and patience that only a doctor possesses, Muraki allowed his tongue to slowly slide over Tsuzuki's, trying to entice it into action. The brunet's body was tense, and his tongue refused to move willingly.

Muraki pulled away, paying no attention to the thin string of saliva connected to their lower lips.

"...this will not be so painful."

Tsuzuki's vision blurred when he felt Muraki's hands on his shirt, the buttons falling open at his fingertips.

_No...Muraki, stop..._

Did he say the words?

Or did he just think them?

---

The amethyst-eyed Shinigami tried to hold onto coherent thought as Muraki started trailing open-mouthed kisses down his lean, formed torso. Tsuzuki's body twitched as the silver-haired doctor's skilled tongue circled one raised nipple. The more contact his torso received, the heavier Tsuzuki panted. When Muraki teased his naval, Tsuzuki had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning. The only thought that was able to permeate his fuzzy mind was to not let Muraki know that he liked what was being done to him.

Tsuzuki was ashamed. He hated the feelings that Muraki was igniting in him. His body was burning with tension that begged to be released...yet he wanted so much to resist. But he couldn't resist. Tsuzuki had attempted many times. He even believed he had escaped on occasion. But the truth was...

He could not refuse Muraki: the beautiful, captivating, passionate man that he knew he had fallen in love with long ago. Although he could never forgive Muraki for all of the wrongs he had done, he loved him nonetheless.

Muraki's hands were roaming now; sweeping over Tsuzuki's chest, pushing his shirt farther open to expose more skin. Fingertips skimmed his flesh while the doctor's tongue slowly traced Tsuzuki's parted lips. The Shinigami's breathing came faster as his member grew harder. He scarcely even had the strength to open his eyes.

Suddenly, Muraki's tongue and hands stopped moving.

"Look at me, Tsuzuki-san," ordered Muraki in a low, husky voice.

With considerable effort, the brunet obeyed. Eyelids fluttered open to reveal hazy violet orbs, which struggled to focus.

The physician was holding a knife in his left hand, staring down at Tsuzuki with a mixture of lust and foreboding reflected in his visible silver iris.

"I am going to release you," Muraki told him, still speaking in velvety bass tones. "But if you run, I will only hurt you further. Do you understand?"

Breathless, Tsuzuki barely managed a single nod.

With four quick swipes, Tsuzuki was free. Groggily sitting up, the Shinigami tugged the remainders of his restraints off of his wrists. Once the useless pieces of rope had been discarded, Tsuzuki looked back at Muraki.

He did not have to look far.

In fact, he was staring into the doctor's hungry steel orbs. Before he could blink, Tsuzuki found himself on his back again with Muraki teasing the same spot under his ear.

"Tsuzuki-san..." he breathed, sending a shiver up the brunet's spine.

"Y...Yes?" Tsuzuki answered hesitantly.

"Undress me."

Tsuzuki blinked as Muraki guided his hands up his chest to his tie. By manipulating Tsuzuki's fingers, Muraki's tie was loosened and thrown to the floor. Now moving to the collar, Tsuzuki's fingertips maneuvered the buttons on their own, though Muraki's hands still covered the Shinigami's. The brunet fumbled with the fastenings as the doctor engaged him in a heated, passionate kiss. This time, Tsuzuki's lips were more acquiescent to Muraki's demands; but his tongue was nowhere near the level of intensity of the silver-haired man's. Muraki's was skilled, dominant, and demanding; Tsuzuki's was feeble and inexperienced.

Muraki groaned as Tsuzuki's fingers hesitantly roamed the now-exposed skin of his torso. Slowly, Tsuzuki's touch moved upwards to remove the physician's shirt. With a sharp shake of his shoulders, Muraki's immaculate white shirt crumpled behind him, leaving him in his pants and socks. Running his hands down Tsuzuki's arms, the silver-haired doctor was able to remove his shirt, also.

Slipping a hand behind Tsuzuki, Muraki pulled him up into a sitting position. With his nimble fingers gliding softly up and down Tsuzuki's spine, the platinum-haired physician began kissing Tsuzuki's shoulder, alternately biting and licking the smooth, ivory skin. Panting, the brunet allowed his eyes to close as his head fell back, revealing temptingly supple flesh for Muraki's seeking mouth.

"Touch me, Tsuzuki-san..."

Tsuzuki's eyes opened.

"Wha...?"

"Touch me like I touch you."

As if to demonstrate, Muraki took Tsuzuki's hand in his own. As Tsuzuki watched, Muraki inserted one of the Shingami's fingers into his mouth. The doctor's tongue curled around Tsuzuki's finger, and his lips gently removed any remaining saliva as Muraki let the brunet's hand fall. Hard steel orbs bore into Tsuzuki's soft amethyst ones.

Tsuzuki reached out a timid hand, resting it in the crook of Muraki's neck. Slowly, he let it trail down, earning a soft sigh from the doctor. Strangely invigorated, Tsuzuki let both hands caress every inch of his silver-haired tormenter's upper body, occasionally being rewarded with low moans. Once his hands had memorized the pale flesh, Tsuzuki decided to take it a step further.

Leaning forward, he allowed his warm, moist lips make contact with Muraki's collarbone. Tsuzuki found that he slightly liked the vibration of Muraki's moans against his lips. The lavender-eyed Shinigami planted soft butterfly kisses along the upper region of his assailant's torso, earning breathy groans.

On a sudden urge, Tsuzuki tilted his head up and met lips with Muraki in the first self-initiated kiss of the night. This time, he allowed his tongue to slip into Muraki's mouth, trying to reach every part, like Muraki had done to him. Caught off-guard at first, Muraki soon dominated the kiss, groaning and placing his hand at the back of Tsuzuki's head, preventing any means of escape. The brunet gasped when he felt the doctor capture his tongue between his lips. Muraki then slowly began a fervent assault on the Shinigami's tongue, sucking it gently with his lips, and massaging the underside with his own tongue.

Meanwhile, the physician's other hand slid into Tsuzuki's pants. Long fingers brushed the man's hard arousal, causing him to arch his back.

"Uhnn..." Tsuzuki moaned.

Intensifying the kiss, Muraki teasingly fondled Tsuzuki, running his thumb along the shaft. Releasing the amethyst-eyed man's tongue, the doctor started placing hot kisses on the sensitive skin of Tsuzuki's neck. By this point, Tsuzuki was making no effort to hide his true feelings toward the gorgeous physician. He could not prevent himself from surrendering to Muraki's touches. Moaning freely, Tsuzuki's fingers seized the bed sheets, his nails threatening to puncture the cloth. So caught up was he in his haze of lust, he barely noticed when Muraki's crafty fingers unfastened his pants. They were easily removed, leaving the Shinigami in nothing but his boxers. Pushing the brunet onto his back, Muraki covered Tsuzuki's body with his own, kissing and licking at every inch of flesh he could reach. Tsuzuki's arousal was now throbbing painfully. He could not stand the torment. He needed release; fast.

"Muraki...please..." he gasped.

Kissing Tsuzuki once more, Muraki slipped his hand into the violet-eyed man's boxers. Grabbing the material from the inside, the platinum-haired physician pulled the clothing off of Tsuzuki's slender hips, completely exposing him. Breaking the kiss, Muraki lowered his head to the Shinigami's hard erection. When Tsuzuki felt something warm and wet graze him, he could not stop himself from arching his back.

"Aah..."

The faint sound of a zipper being undone entered Tsuzuki's ears. In a flash, he was on his back once more, gazing into the doctor's desire-clouded eyes.

"You are so beautiful," whispered the silver-haired aggressor, spreading his prey's thighs apart.

"Will it hurt?" asked Tsuzuki in a small, soft voice, apprehension reflected in his vulnerable lavender pools.

"Most likely," replied Muraki, smiling cruelly just before he thrust himself into the brunet's smoldering body.

The pain was unbearable. Tsuzuki felt as if he were about to split in two. Screaming, he put his hands on Muraki's shoulders, trying to push him off.

"Stop! It hurts!"

Grabbing his wrists, Muraki pinned the brunet's hands on either side of his head. Withdrawing himself almost completely, the doctor placed his lips at Tsuzuki's ear once more.

"Out of pain comes pleasure, my dear Asato."

Tsuzuki's shock of being called by his first name was short-lived; following Muraki's statement was another brutal thrust. A new scream burned Tsuzuki's throat as tears sprang into his eyes. Unable to do much else, his hands forcefully gripped the bed sheets. Muraki kept up his rhythm, not bothering to allow Tsuzuki to become adjusted. When the silver-haired man hit Tsuzuki's prostate, both gasped in pleasure. Tsuzuki clutched the sheets even tighter, his nails digging into his palms through the thin fabric. Beads of perspiration appeared on Tsuzuki's forehead as his breathing came in fast, short pants. Their lips sporadically met in a series of quick, frantic kisses.

As Muraki continued to drive himself into Tsuzuki's aching body, the doctor's hand found the Shinigami's throbbing member. Wrapping his fingers around it, the doctor began a quick rhythm, mirroring his merciless thrusts. Tsuzuki's dim sense of pleasure became stronger, and his screams became louder.

"Oh, Kamisama...Kamisama!"

" 'Muraki' will suffice," the platinum-haired man whispered lustfully into Tsuzuki's ear as he continued his rhythms.

"Aah...aah!"

Quickening his tempo to the fastest yet, Muraki growled his love's name into damp brown locks.

"Mu...ra...ki!"

A moment later, the proof of their act was all over the bed sheets. Blood and semen mixed together to form a putrid substance, but neither man noticed. All that mattered was each other.

---

Loosening his hold on the sheets, Tsuzuki closed his eyes as he tried to regain his bearings. Rolling off to the side, Muraki wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki in a protective hold, letting Tsuzuki's head nestle in the crook of his neck. The brunet rested his arm on the physician's chest, his eyes closing. As strange as it may have sounded, Tsuzuki liked the feeling of being so close to someone. It made him feel warm; safe. The steady, gentle rhythm of Muraki's fingers sliding through his hair was making Tsuzuki groggy. The Shinigami could not remember ever feeling so sleepy or relaxed; not even when Hisoka...

Tsuzuki's eyes flew open.

_Hisoka!_

All thoughts of sleeping fled his mind instantly. Wriggling out of Muraki's loose grasp, Tsuzuki started scrambling around, searching for his clothes.

"Leaving so soon, Asato?"

Tsuzuki glanced back at Muraki, who was lying on his side, his head propped on his hand.

"I...I have to go," the brunet mumbled, grabbing his pants. "I was going to go see Hisoka, and..."

Muraki's low chuckle interrupted him.

"You ought to get cleaned up first," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think it might strike bouya as slightly conspicuous if you go as you are?"

As much as Tsuzuki hated to admit it, the platinum-haired man was right. There was no doubt in his mind that Hisoka would realize what had happened the moment he walked in the door. His body smelled strongly of perspiration and sex, not to mention the ejaculation and blood drying on his leg.

Muraki simply inclined his head in the direction of the bathroom.

---

Tsuzuki let the hot water pelt his sore body, feeling the welcome sensation of purity. Although he did not entirely care for the soap fragrance, he figured that anything was better than the scent of Muraki. Closing his eyes, he titled his head up, allowing the harsh pellets of water to strike his face.

Suddenly, an arm was around his waist and wet lips were pressing hungry kisses to his bare shoulder. Tsuzuki yelped and turned around, coming face-to-face with Muraki. The doctor's usually light silver hair was now a dark grey and plastered to his face, but his penetrating silver eye still glinted as clearly as ever.

"Muraki! Nanikore...?"

However, his sentence was cut off by a sharp intake of breath when he felt Muraki's hand grasp his member. Almost immediately, the Shinigami responded. Muraki pressed his own arousal against Tsuzuki as his fingers lightly trailed up and down the brunet's semi-erect manhood. Tsuzuki let out another gasp as Muraki forced him against the wall. Shielded from the running water, Tsuzuki was too surprised to refuse the kiss Muraki had planted upon his mouth. Wet lips slid over each other; tongues lapped up any additional liquid inside their mouths. Tsuzuki's erection was painfully obvious against Muraki's thigh.

"This aroused already?" murmured Muraki into Tsuzuki's ear, just before licking it.

Tsuzuki could not answer; he was torn between feeling hopelessly frightened and hopelessly aroused.

His choice was easier to decide, however, when Muraki's hand grabbed his throbbing manhood. The brunet gasped, his body tensing in pleasure.

Pulling Tsuzuki down, Muraki crouched between his open legs and took the hard arousal into his mouth.

"Aah!" gasped Tsuzuki, hips thrusting uncontrollably.

Muraki said nothing, but continued his motions, using both his hand and his mouth to bring Tsuzuki to a faster climax. Tsuzuki's fingers clutched Muraki's hair, his lips stretched open in desperate gasps and cries of pleasure.

"Muraki...!" he cried.

In response, the doctor moaned against Tsuzuki's arousal, knowing what would surely ensue.

A moment later, Tsuzuki was panting and Muraki's mouth was full of semen. Well, at least it was before he swallowed. The brunet leaned against the shower wall, panting. Extending a hand, Muraki helped him up.

Staring into his eyes, Muraki brushed his lips against his beloved's and ordered: "Get on your knees."

Tsuzuki needed to hear no more than those four words. Obeying, he knelt in front of the platinum-haired physician. With one thrust of the hips, Muraki's arousal was buried in the warm, wet depths of Tsuzuki's mouth.

The amethyst-eyed Shinigami took the doctor's erection in and out of his mouth in a quick, pleasurable rhythm. Tsuzuki's own manhood began to harden once more when he heard the moans of the man in front of him. In an attempt to quicken the release, Tsuzuki ran his index finger up and down the hard member in time with his mouth. Gripping the chocolate tresses, Muraki started to move his hips, thrusting himself even farther between Tsuzuki's lips.

Less than a minute later, Muraki had reached his climax. Taking advantage of the doctor's closed eyes, Tsuzuki quickly turned his head and spat Muraki's seed into the drain.

In the blink of an eye, Muraki had Tsuzuki pinned against the wall once more. Grasping his thighs, Muraki pried them apart and wrapped Tsuzuki's legs around his waist. Gazing at the violet-eyed beauty through sodden curtains of gray, Muraki thrust himself into the Shinigami's waiting body.

Still not completely used to the feeling of Muraki inside of him, Tsuzuki let a loud cry escape his lips. Growling, Muraki thrust harder, wanting to hear more. Draping his arms around the doctor's broad shoulders, the brunet closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Muraki..."

The physician leaned forward slightly so as to smother his lips with his beloved's. Each man had the taste of the other on their tongues. Their individual flavors mixed together, producing a combination that only they could find arousing. Tsuzuki kissed his tormenter, taking pleasure in the war that their tongues so loved to wage. The brunet could feel something seeping down his leg, but he was not sure if it was just water or blood.

Now, Muraki was thrusting hard enough to hit Tsuzuki's prostate on every plunge. Still possessing a firm hold on his hips, Muraki guided the brunet up and down his painfully erect member, letting Tsuzuki fall forcefully onto him and attempt to get back up again. Their breathing grew ragged as they felt the inevitable sensation of climax enter them. Tsuzuki's nails dug into the soft flesh of Muraki's shoulders, making the doctor groan in increased pleasure.

Moments later, their cries were reverberating around the room. Tsuzuki collapsed into Muraki's arms, panting against his shoulder. The physician's lips pressed kisses to Tsuzuki's temple, while his hands ran up and down the younger man's back. Removing himself from the Shinigami's body, Muraki unwound the legs from around his waist and stepped out of the shower without a word. Wrapping a towel around his waist, the doctor walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

---

Ten minutes later, Tsuzuki was shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. After his second encounter with Muraki, he figured that he should wash himself again. Rubbing out a clear spot in the steam-clouded mirror, Tsuzuki peered at himself. Except for the numerous pink marks on his shoulders and chest, he looked fine. Leaning over the sink, the amethyst-eyed man looked closely at his reflection.

This was the same person who had gotten kidnapped by Muraki. This was the same person who had kissed Muraki. This was the same person who had – he cringed at the memory – had sex with Muraki. Twice.

Tears filled his eyes as Tsuzuki continued to stare at himself. Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he have been stronger? Now that he really considered it, he suspected that he could have broken his bonds and made an escape. What stopped him?

Furrowing his brows, Tsuzuki closed his eyes and hung his head.

_Muraki._

Even the word seemed to be an enigma to him. Cursing himself for admitting it, the brunet knew that a small part of him had always wanted to experience that with Muraki. He had always been slightly curious of Muraki's sexual abilities, knowing full well that he was a very powerful, cunning man. Perhaps that was part of the reason he appealed to Tsuzuki so: he was everything that the Shinigami was not.

Drying his hair, Tsuzuki glanced at his clothes, which were neatly folded on top of the sink counter. Tossing the towel aside, Tsuzuki began to pull his boxers on, all the while keeping a close eye on the door, lest Muraki come in for another round.

---

"Arigatou gozaimasu for the wonderful time, Tsuzuki-san. I do hope that we see each other again soon."

Embedded amethysts glared at the speaker.

"You wish," Tsuzuki murmured aggressively, snatching his trench coat out of Muraki's hands. Violently tugging it on, the amethyst-eyed Shinigami was careful not to let his expression soften.

Smirking, Muraki led Tsuzuki to the door. Tsuzuki placed his hand on the doorknob.

"One more thing..."

The brunet turned his head back to the doctor, only to have his lips covered by Muraki's. The kiss was so gentle and intoxicating that, despite himself, Tsuzuki could not help falling into it. He cautiously responded, keeping his hands at his sides. Muraki's tongue slowly tasted Tsuzuki's mouth as an arm slipped into place around the violet-eyed man's waist. A quite moan broke the silence, but Tsuzuki was unsure who had made the sound.

Soon, Muraki pulled away, giving Tsuzuki a chaste kiss before removing his arm from around the brunet's middle.

"It's a shame, really..." Muraki whispered, opening the door for Tsuzuki. "If I fall too deeply in love with you, I may have to kill you."

Smiling, the doctor ushered Tsuzuki out, closing the door behind him with a quick snap.

**---------**

**For those of you who do not speak Japanese:**

**_Baka _**idiot

**_Ano _**a hesitation, like "um"

**_Gomen _**sorry

**_Nanikore? _**What the hell?

**_Kamisama _**God

**_bouya _**boy/doll

**_Arigatou gozaimasu _**Thank you very much

**Please review if you liked it! If not, then move along. **


End file.
